Damian Wayne
Damian Wayne, otherwise known to the world as Robin, the Boy Wonder, was the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. Raised to be an assassin, after being crowned Robin by Richard Grayson, Damian would show tendancies for lethal force. Nevertheless, Grayson would be awarded for redeeming Damian. Biography Rot in Purgatory Conceived after Bruce impregnated Talia al Ghul, Damian was birthed through an artificial womb to spare Talia the labours of pregnancy. After being put into contact with a piece of the Chaos Shard, Damian quickly aged, turning four by the end of his first year of life. This birthing anomaly was known to few. Talia happened to raise Damian as an assassin of the League of Assassins, in parallels to how she was raised by her father. Damian displayed great skill and by the time he was genetically ten, yearned greatly to meet his father who he learned to be the great yet unforgiving Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne. When Damian learned of Bruce he came to stay with him for a while, only to get into a vicious fight with his "brother" Tim Drake in an attempt to replace him as Robin. Soon after, Damian returned to the care of Talia, though his heart had him desiring to be with his father. After Bruce mysteriously disappeared, Talia once again allowed Damian to live with the Wayne Family under the care of Alfred Pennyworth. However, Damian felt stranded without his father as his eldest "brother", Richard Grayson, had been turned cold, distant and hateful due to the disappearance for Bruce. Angered, Damian took down several gangs, Mr. Zsasz and Killer Croc all by himself. He was then given a letter, supposedly from his father that instructed him to become Robin, which he did so under Richard, who had decided to become Batman. The new Batman and Robin then took down the maniacal Professor Pyg. The cases they worked together brought the two together, developing a true brotherly bond and Damian coming to think of Richard as the best partner he ever worked with. Eventually Damian came out to the public as Bruce's son. After a battle with the Flamingo, Damian decided to choose his partnership of Batman and Robin with Richard over returning to his mother. This revelation sent Talia over the edge, branding him an enemy of House Al Ghul and marking him for death. When the Black Glove decided to strike against Batman and Robin, Damian was forced to team up with the Joker to try and stop Simon Hurt. Although Damian attempted to beat the Joker with a crowbar, he failed and nevertheless was forced to help the madman. When Bruce returned to confront Hurt, Damian and Grayson stopped the mad gambler's machinations for the city, affirming their teamwork as Batman and Robin as noteworthy. Leviathan When Morgan DuCard would attack Damian, the boy started having troubles with Bruce, who had by that time once again become the only Batman of Gotham, with Richard returning to his role as Nightwing. However, within a short time span, Damian accidentally killed both Morgan DuCard and Otto Netz, much to the chagrin of his father. Despite this, Bruce reasoned rationally with Damian and forgave him upon each instance. Bruce and Damian soon took on Terminus, while Damian confronted his "brothers". After the Joker returned to Gotham, he terrorized some the citizens by making them zombies and Damian personally by making him think he was fighting his own father. Some time around the encounter with the Joker, Damian sent Bruce and Alfred on a global scavenger hunt. Damian also encountered the Huntress around this time. When Leviathan waged all out war on Batman Incorporated, Damian took up the identity of Redbird and worked with Wingman to save Bruce. Much to Damian's ire, Wingman turned out to be Jason Todd, the rogue Red Hood. Working for a final time with Richard, Damian's end came when he fought his clone, the "Fatherless" Heretic. The battle proved fatal for Damian, as the Fatherless fought and quickly disposed of him and Richard, killing Damian after the victory. Although Damian was buried in the Wayne Manor cemetary, unlike Jason Todd's death, Damian's death would be kept in silence and secreted, with the explanation that he would be touring and studying abroad for "several years". Along with his mother's corpse, Damian's was stolen from the Manor cemetary by the League of Asssassins. Resurrection Following the Siege of the Chaos Cannon, a piece of the Chaos Shard was powered with the Omega Sanction to bring Damian back to life. Resurrecting Damian as a metahuman, the boy was quick to return to activities as the Batcave was attacked by Kalibak. The Dynamic Duo back in action, Damian constantly began to rely on his powers, much to his father's chagrin. Recovering the Sons of Batman from Aquaman and planting them on one of his mother's hidden islands, Damian began to fight crime more and more. Eventually being offered to join the Justice League on a mission to Japan, in a fight against a robot, Damian's powers burned out and his metagene deactivated. Court of Owls Following the death of his father, Damian formed an army of "Robins". He is eventually confronted by Lincoln March who claims to be his "Uncle". He then abandons his Robin code name and becomes the new "Gray Son". Personality Trained to be one of the deadliest assassins in the world, Damian was forced to tame his lethal instincts to prove his right to the Robin mantle. Damian was originally meant to be the ultimate chess piece in the escalating war between his parents, having been taught by the League of Assassins to be one of the world's most lethal fighting machines. It was when he became Robin did Bruce and Richard attempt to "deprogram" Damian and make him a better person overall, though his anger and arrogance continually delayed his progress. Despite his flaws, though, Damian desperately wanted nothing more than to be a hero like his father. Powers Damian's absorption of the Omega Sanction energy briefly powered his metagene. The powers allowed to him under this brief period of time included enhanced strength, invulnerability and flight. Other smaller powers, which were offshoots of these three, were also present, essentially giving Damian diluted editions of all the abilities possessed by Superman. However, given that his metagene was not activated under normal circumstances, the powers were only temporary. Eventually, after the energy burned out of Damian's system, the metagene once again went latent and the powers disappeared. Category:Batman Family Category:Superhero Category:Metahuman